Se supone que
by Paleontologia
Summary: Mejor fue separarnos, que la vida debe continuar...


**Pasare por ti esta noche**

**Ya conozco de memoria **

**El camino hacia la casa **

**Donde fui feliz un día**

**Y hoy soy una visita más**

Subi a mi camioneta y fui camino a su casa. Había venido de visita a casa de sus padres y acepto una cena conmigo después de todo este tiempo.

El camino a su casa lo sé de memoria, todos mis momentos felices fueron ahí, besos, caricias, fotografías, ensayos, películas y muchas cosas más. Pero ahora todo es diferente

**Me recibes fríamente**

**Todo está tal como antes**

**Mas tu cuarto tiene llave**

**Por si atacan los recuerdos**

**Y nos da por recordar**

Toco el timbre, las manos me sudan y no es para menos, no terminamos en buenos términos.

Abre la puerta con una sonrisa que se desvanece y pasa a ser una mueca cuando me ve

-Hola- dice fríamente

-Hola, Rachel - dijo con media sonrisa

- Ya regreso - asiento. Ella entra y en menos de cinco minutos ya vamos en el auto camino al restaurante que había elegido para esa noche

Con el pasar de los años Lima se ha modernizado y ahora hay mejores lugares para comer que B_readstix._

Llegamos al lugar y rápidamente nos ubican en la mesa que había reservado, pedimos y se forma un silencio incomodo.

- Recuerdas cuando íbamos a Breadstix por nuestras citas? - le digo sonriendo, pero ella no sonríe

- No te ofendas, pero es algo de lo que no quiero hablar. Es parte del pasado - asiento triste y a ella ni le importa. No entiendo porque acepto mi invitación, tal vez fue que se harto de mi insistencia y para que la dejara de molestar acepto, pero no puedo evitarlo

**Se supone que**

**Por ti no sienta nada**

**Que el pasado no me pesa ya**

**Se supone que**

**Es muy fácil repetir que bien me va**

**Aunque muy dentro **

**Me este muriendo**

La amo, aun lo hago, después de tantos años, el pasado sigue persiguiéndome, recordándome cada día lo infeliz que soy aunque aparente lo contrario y les diga a todos que estoy de maravilla, que me gradué con honores, que tengo un excelente trabajo, que tengo un perro y no tengo pareja porque no he encontrado a la chica indicada. Pero la verdadera razón es que la mujer que tengo frente a mi no ha salido de mi cabeza y eso me mata.

**Se supone que**

**Mejor fue separarnos**

**Que la vida debe continuar**

**Se supone que **

**Ya no me importe quien te besara**

**Esa es mi pena**

**Por suponer que te podría olvidar**

Aun recuerdo cuando cometí uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida, pedirle que lo dejáramos. Ella me amaba, lo sé y aun así, le dije que lo mejor era separarnos. Iríamos a universidades diferentes, conoceríamos nuevas personas que podrían cambiar nuestra relación y para evitar todo eso yo decidí dejarla ir y que continuáramos nuestras vidas aparte.

Al año y medio me entere por Puck que había conocido a alguien y aunque al principio no me lo creía decidí ir a Nueva York y visitarla.

Llegue a NYADA y la vi con esa chica, se besaban apasionadamente frente a todos sin importarles nada y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui al dejarla ir, pensando que podría olvidarla.

**Ahora que no me perteneces**

**Te ves mucho más bonita**

**Tan segura de ti misma**

**Una flor inalcanzable **

**A la que no podre arrancar**

Nuestra comida llega, ella le da una sonrisa a la camarera y yo me quedo viéndola fijamente.

Esta hermosa, siempre lo ha sido, pero ahora lo está aun más. Tiene ese brillo en los ojos que demuestran lo feliz que es, no es para menos, es una las mejores actrices de Broadway con ofertas para trabajar en Hollywood haciendo cine y televisión.

Definitivamente Rachel es toda una estrella y una que cada día se hace más inalcanzable para mí.

**En algo debo haber fallado**

**Si conmigo estabas triste**

**Y hoy te sobra la alegría**

**Pero ya no hay todavias**

**Para que volver atrás**

Falle, lo sé. La Rachel que tengo frente a mi es tan diferente, irradia alegría y felicidad, no como cuando estaba conmigo. No quiero decir que nuestra relación solo fue tristeza y amargura, porque tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos, maravillosos a decir verdad, pero ahora es diferente; está feliz, lo noto en su sonrisa y sé que no es por estar aquí conmigo, para lo nuestro no hay oportunidad. Ella ahora está con esa misma chica con la que la vi besándose aquella tarde en Nueva York, son un matrimonio feliz.

**Se supone que**

**Por ti no sienta nada**

**Que el pasado no me pesa ya**

**Se supone que**

**Es muy fácil repetir que bien me va**

**Aunque muy dentro **

**Me este muriendo**

**Se supone que**

**Mejor fue separarnos**

**Que la vida debe continuar**

**Se supone que **

**Ya no me importe quien te besara**

**Esa es mi pena**

**Por suponer que te podría olvidar**

Conversamos un poco, me hablo de sus proyectos para diferentes películas dramáticas aunque no está del todo segura porque ama Broadway y es realmente difícil dejar a tu gran amor. Créeme lo sé, lo vivo contigo, pensé.

Pague la cena, la veía algo impaciente por regresar a casa, ya que veía su móvil cada cierto tiempo, tal vez deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido y terminara de una vez con esa incomoda cena.

- Te apetece ir a tomar algo? - pregunte

- No gracias, estoy cansada, tal vez otro día - respondió

Claramente ese otro día nunca llegara, no querrá repetir esta incomoda cena, tal vez porque sabe que aun la amo y no quiere tener problemas con su pareja.

Encendí el auto y comenzamos el camino a casa de sus padres en completo silencio

**Me despido en el portal**

**Y me trago de un suspiro las palabras**

**Tu ya tienes otro amor**

**Yo regreso a mi dolor**

**Ya no tengo nada mas**

Llegamos a su casa, me bajo rápidamente y como en nuestra relación, le abro la puerta y la ayudo a bajar. Caminamos hasta el portal en silencio, nos detenemos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, ella sonríe y yo lo tomo como una señal, me acerco a ella, pero se aparta

-Lo siento, pero ya no siento nada por ti - me dice honesta - lo nuestro paso hace mucho -

En eso se abre la puerta y sale ella, su nuevo amor con una enorme sonrisa que siempre envidie

- Hola mi amor - le dice antes de abrazarla y besarla - te extrañaba -

- Y yo a ti, cielo -

Yo las miro con una mueca

- Hola, Finn - me dice

- Hola, Quinn, ¿Cómo estás? -

- Muy bien, ¿A ti como te va? -

- No me quejo - le digo

Sin más me despido de las dos prometiendo que tendríamos que salir un día de estos los tres.

Entro a mi auto y las veo abrazadas, susurrándose cosas con esas inmensas sonrisas que me demuestran que están hechas la una para la otra.

Suspiro

Arranco el auto camino a casa sintiendo de nuevo mi corazón romperse en miles de pedacitos

**Se supone que**

**Por ti no sienta nada**

**Que el pasado no me pesa ya**

**Se supone que**

**Es muy fácil repetir que bien me va**

**Aunque muy dentro **

**Me este muriendo**

**Se supone que**

**Mejor fue separarnos**

**Que la vida debe continuar**

**Se supone que **

**Ya no me importe quien te besara**

**Esa es mi pena**

**Por suponer que te podría olvidar**

Rachel Berry ahora estaba con Quinn Fabray, una de mis ex novias.

Son un matrimonio feliz a la espera de su segunda hija, la pequeña a la que nombraran Marley Berry Fabray, idea de su hija mayor, Harmony Berry Fabray.

Yo solo espero que ellas sean felices y yo encontrar a esa persona con la que pueda ser tan feliz como lo son ellas

* * *

**Escuche esa canción y pensé en Finn jajaja**

**Sé que no he actualizado mis otros fics, pero estoy en exámenes finales y bueno si quiero irme de vacaciones debo aprobar todos con buenas notas, pero les prometo que cuando termine lo primero que hare será actualizar.**


End file.
